


Maybe One Day

by ADDButterfly



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDButterfly/pseuds/ADDButterfly
Summary: Mark only just realized he had feelings for Ethan. Ethan only just realized he had feelings for Mark. They try to make an Unus Annus video.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Maybe One Day

Mark didn’t know when he started feeling differently about his friend. Just one day when Ethan came into his house to film Unus Annus, Mark felt a weird flip in his stomach. “Yo, what’s up my cranky crew.” Mark joked and knew instantly he was acting weird.

Ethan gave light laugh while shaking his head, “What is going on…” He looked around the room almost feeling like he was going to be punked. “Are you alright man?”

“Yeah, totally, just feeling a little caffeinated. Blame the coffee that Sean sent me.”

“Oooh, so it’s Top of the Morning brand? Is it good?” Ethan bounced a little as he walked to the kitchen, “Can I try some?”

Mark smiled fondly and followed Ethan, “Of course man. Go right ahead. It’s there on the counter. Just grab yourself a mug.”

Ethan went to the cabinets and grabbed a mug that was left at the house just for him. He got some of the coffee and took a sip of it black to get a base flavor profile. “Hmm, interesting.” After a few more sips he nods, “Not bad. Not bad.” Ethan set down his mug and clapped his hands together, “Alright Markimoo, you ready for some fun?”

“With you? Never.” Mark teased as he walked over to grab the filming equipment. He heard Ethan bluster and complain about Mark hating him. “Oh hush you big baby.”

“Bud I am a baaabyyyy.” Ethan garbled out, just wanting to annoy Mark. He leaned over and started whispering in Mark’s ear, making the half Korean blush.

Mark turned away and kept his flush face from getting seen by his friend. “You know what the video is today?”

“No clue. Has to be pretty easy since Amy and Evan aren’t here to help.” Ethan guessed.

“You are correct fellow citizen. We are both going to be wearing a camera on our heads and we are going to play touch football.”

Ethan looked interested in the idea and shrugged, “Sure, let’s try it and see how it looks man.” He grabbed one of the sweatbands and fit the small camera around it. Once it was situated with Mark’s help, Ethan helped Mark with his. “Yours looks good. How is mine?”

“It’s good man. Alright, lets get out there.” Mark and Ethan had already turned on their cameras and made their way outside to Mark’s backyard. Chica and Henry started running around outside. “I had already cleaned up the poop, so we should be good.” Mark then dove towards Ethan make the younger man squawk in surprise and he slapped at Mark’s hands when they grabbed him.

“You scurred me you bully.” Ethan grabbed the football from the ground and leaned down, “Ready?” At Mark’s nod, Ethan continued, “Alright Hut Hut, Hike!” Ethan swerved around Mark and ran for the other side of the yard.

Mark cursed as he ran after Ethan. He was close to touching Ethan in the side, but suddenly full body slammed into his friend and they both fell to the ground in pain. He and Ethan both groaned as they caught their breath. “What the hell man?” Mark yelped as he looked down at Ethan.

Ethan pointed to the fence they were near, showing that he made it to the touchdown. “You are the one that went regular football rules on me.”

“Shit, sorry man.” Mark slowly got up and held out a hand to Ethan, who grabbed it and was pulled from the ground. Mark swept some leaves off Ethan. Mark looked into Ethan’s eyes for a moment and grinned before he grabbed the football and made a run for the other side of the backyard.

“No! Mark you cheater!” Ethan ran after Mark and jumped onto his back, making Mark stumble and fall onto the ground. “Ha! That’s what you get you bitch.” Ethan started poking Mark all over his sides, making his older friend try to roll around and avoid Ethan’s touches, but not for the reason Ethan thinks.

Mark eventually gave up and just pretended to be dead and let Ethan poke and prod his body until the younger man was satisfied. “Can I get up now Master?” Mark joked. He felt Ethan’s body stiffen above him and Mark turned his head to look up at Ethan, “You alright?” Mark asked worriedly.

Ethan swallowed and gave a fake laugh, “Of course I am Slave. I just get tingly when you call me Master.” He climbed off his friend and helped Mark up. “Yeah I don’t know if this video idea is gonna work.” Mark shrugged and led him into the house. They took off the cameras and watched the footage.

After watching the video Mark finally realized what the fans were talking about in fan fiction. Mark looked sideways without moving his head and looked at Ethan. Ethan was still staring at the laptop. His hands were fiddling with each other, a clear sign of his anxiousness. “You okay?” Mark said, ending the quiet and making Ethan jump.

“Totally man. Yeah I’m good. The footage isn’t bad, but I don’t think it is for Unus Annus.”

“Yeah I agree. It was fun though. We can go with another idea.” Mark stood up and stretched, his stomach appearing as his shirt lifted up. He clearly saw Ethan stare at his belly for 2 seconds. “Like what you see?” Mark teased.

Ethan looked away and felt so ashamed for staring at his good friend. In his head he thought, ‘Yeah, a little too much.’ But out loud he shook his head, “Oh yeah daddy. I like it a lot.” He wiggled towards Mark, making the other man snort and smack Ethan away.

‘Maybe one day I will tell him, but not right now.’ Ethan told himself as he sat on the couch with Mark and went over ideas.

‘Maybe one day I will tell him, but not right now.’ Mark thought to himself as he sat on the couch with Ethan as they went over what to do for the next video.


End file.
